crunchycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
This is a list of all the paid for ranks available here. All ranks are a one time buy and last forever, if you purchase one rank you get that amount discounted off your next rank. Eg. Buy Cookie for $5, all ranks then have a $5 discount. Cookie - $5 Chat Tag: Cookie Price: $5 Features: * 7 total homes * Access to Cookie Kit - /kits * /book - Edit written books after you've signed them. * /disposal - A portable disposal chest that deletes items you place in it. * /me - Emotes in chat. * /echest - Portable ender chest. * /craft - Portable crafting table. * The ability to pick up spawners with silk touch. * /ptime - Change what time it is for you (client side, mobs will still spawn). * Be able to ride dolphins with a saddle. * Sell/buy up to 3 items in crazy auction - /ca * Full use of Worldedit in creative Puff - $10 Chat Tag: Puff Price: $10 Features: * All the above * 8 more homes * Access to Puff Kit - /kits * /feed - Instantly fill your hunger bar every 30 seconds. * /pweather - Change the weather for you (client side). * Sell/buy up to 4 items in crazy auction - /ca * horsetpwithme.ridables.* * allow.ride.* Croissant - $20 Chat Tag: Croissant Price: $10 Features: * All the above * 10 more homes * Access to Croissant kit- /kits * /nick - Change your nickname on the server, can be formatted like signs. * /fly - Fly around and never take fall damage. * /heal - Instantly fill your health bar every 30 seconds. * /bigtree - Instantly spawn a big tree where you're looking. * Sell/buy up to 5 items in crazy auction - /ca * Be able to format chat like signs. * essentials.chat.question * ''- essentials.chat.shout'' * ''- essentials.chat.url'' * Be able to ride turtles with a saddle. Scone - $35 Chat Tag: Scone Price: $35 Features: * All the above * 12 more homes * Access to Scone kit- /kits * /god - Be a god among mortals. * Sell/buy up to 6 items in crazy auction - /ca * essentials.clearinventory * ''- essential.fireball'' * ''- essentials.joinfullserver'' * petblocks * Be able to change spawner types with a spawn egg. BrownieBite - $40 Chat Tag: BrownieBite Price: $40 Features: * All the above * 15 more homes * Access to BrownieBite kit- /kits * Sell/buy up to 7 items in crazy auction - /ca * gadgetsmenu Pie - $60 Chat Tag: Pie Price: $60 Features: * All the above * 25 more homes * Access to Pie kit- /kits * Sell/buy up to 8 items in crazy auction - /ca * /top Empanada - $75 Chat Tag: Empanada Price: $75 Features: * All the above * Unlimited homes * Access to Empanada kit- /kits * Sell/buy up to 9 items in crazy auction - /ca * powertool Cake - $100 Chat Tag: Cake Price: $100 Features: * All the above * Access to Cake kit- /kits * Sell/buy up to 10 items in crazy auction - /ca * Able to use /break on bedrock. Cobbler - $150 Chat Tag: Cobbler Price: $150 Features: * All the above * Access to Cobbler kit- /kits * Sell/buy up to 11 items in crazy auction - /ca * /enchant - Enchant anything with any enchant. Custom - $200 Chat Tag: Whatever you want Price: $200 Features: * All the above * Access to Custom kit- /kits * Sell/buy up to 12 items in crazy auction - /ca